The Girl With Hungry Eyes
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *on hold* Well...this is a story about a person from this realm, falling into Middle-Earth...Mirkwood to be exact. Please, just give it a look, and let me know. I'm proud of it...(R+R)


This story...well, it has a bit of a background but it will not be gotten into. It lays at the hands of a young girl , this story, who wants nothing more than to live within the realm of the elves from her favorite trilogy, or she did when she was a child, but now she's grown. By some random twist of fate, she finds her way to middle earth, and falling in love with a certain elf prince...This is sort of for all those people out there who have wished so hard for this fantasy to be reality, I hope you can relate.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The girl groaned as she turned on her side, a whistful sigh escaping her lips. Slowly, her eyes opened, to see the silver and mahogony of the room, furnished in a beautiful celtic fashion. As she sat up, the sheets ruffled making a soft sound. Slowly, she got out of the bed she had been laid to rest in, noting her tattered clothes being replaced with a dress of crimson, a sheer fabric of black covering it, giving it a seemingly bloody glow. Her hair had been fixed into ribbon curls, in honey circlets above her head and fell gracefully in tendrils about her neck here and there. She was in place she had never once seen before, save in her own wishful imagination. She explored meekly, running her fingers along the silky sheets of silver, and listening to her steps as they echoed hollowly beneath her. She noted, an intricately carved chair in the far end of the room by the large, arched doors. Clothes were layed upon it, a pair of jeans, strewn over the top, with holes in the knees. Upon the jeans, also lay a black tank top aswell as a spikey rowed belt. They were her clothes? She looked to the floor, to see a pair of ratty old, sea green converse. She knew those were hers, know one else on the planet had that horrible color for their shoes. And laying next to the chair resided a hand sewn purse made of checkered fabric. As if on que as she took her first step twards the door, it swung open, revealing a sout, but pretty woman. Her hair was made of silver and gold, and her eyes the brightest blue. She carried a basin with her.  
  
"You're awake, child!" she cried happily. The girl looked at her, puzzled...were her ears pointed? No, elves and the such didn't exist.   
  
"Oh...Lord Thranduil will be so happy. Please, please, have a seat, I've come to dress your wounds." The woman shook her hand at the bed. Cautiously, the girl sat,"My wounds?" she asked herself, unexpecting a reply.  
  
"Yes...the prince found you quite battered, and with a fever too." The woman surely did talk fast. "You have a cut on your knee, and one on you forehead," she reached up, fingers grazing the rumored gash and sure enough, it was there, just above her eyebrow,"Also, your back is all scraped up, there are abrasions from your shoulders to your middle." She just looked at the woman.  
  
"What's your name, Lady?" the woman looked up suddenly at the girl's face. She leaned down and pulled the dress up, revealing a marred knee. She began to dab it with a cold, wet cloth from the basin beside her.  
  
"Lane Montgomery." the girl stated simply.  
  
"Beautiful name, dear, I've never heard one like it. Tell me, where do you come from?" Lane searched her mind but did not answer, she couldn't remember.  
  
"How did I get here?" she cornered.  
  
The woman laughed,"I told you, Lady Lane, Prince Legolas brought you here, found you wondering the borders of Mirkwood." The woman was now working on the head wound. Suddenly, Lane had an epiphiny. She knew those names, Legolas and Mirkwood...they were from...  
  
"Oh my God" she whispered. Ever since she was little, she had dreamed of coming to this place to Mirkwood. She even thought that if she wished hard enough, she get here, but that was long ago, and she was nearly seventeen now. Those days were over. "This must be a dream." she told herself.  
  
"A dream?" the woman asked. Lane looked at her as the woman backed away.  
  
"My bag." she said, unbliking. The woman fetched it for her happily and Lane rummeged through it, pulling a three books. Each had a different title,"lord of the rings," "The Two Towers," and finally,"Return of the King."  
  
"It's just a myth, a story." Lane explained. "Elves don't exsist, nor hobbits, or wizards...it's impossible." The woman looked puzzled at the girl and gently picked up one of the books. She looked through it, stunned to see her prince's name further into it. No mortal knew of the ring, save the few that were part of the fellowship.  
  
"Where did you get these?" the woman asked, aghast,"At a book store." Lane answered.  
  
"I'm not from Middle-Earth,"Lane tried to explain,"I'm from Earth, simply that, from a city named Riverside, in a State named California. There are only humans there...elves are fairytales." The woman began to back up, unbelieving of the young mortal's words.  
  
"I must tell Lord Thranduil." she looked scared, yet oddly intrigued. She scampered away quickly closing the door behind her in a flurry of color.   
  
Lane let a heavy sigh escape her lips, falling back onto the bed behind her. She had to be dreaming, there was no other explanation. She thought to where she had been last. Painting on the peir...she had driven with her elder sister all the way to Hunington Beach, then, after the sun set, they drove back, and...she couldn't remember.  
  
"Oh, God." she spoke slowly.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
I hope you all liked it, it was slow, but it was just to get the story going, the next chapters will be much, much better...anyway, reveiw, and please, please, please, send me your ideas...I need them. I would very much so like 5 reveiws to continue.  
  
  
Next Chapter: Lane meets Thranduil, and Thranduil embarks on a trip to discuss the strange girl with the Lady of Light. ALso, Legolas finds hiself intrigued like he never has been before. 


End file.
